


Under the Magnolia

by Buttsareforloving



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, some angst thrown in for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsareforloving/pseuds/Buttsareforloving
Summary: When Caleb left the city, he thought he had left his futile attempts at love behind with the choking smog and the soul crushing office jobs. Unsure how progressive the members of the small village his grandpa used to be a part of were, he figured the issue would never arise. One day in, and he's already flustered by a late night visit from the cute neighborhood jock. With so much work to be done on the farm, he doesn't have time for this, or at least that's what he tells himself.Temporarily on hiatus until I graduate in December!





	1. The Start of Spring

#### 

Intro

It was winter. Slush splashed high past his boots, staining the last clean pair of khakis he had. He sighed, resignation slouching his shoulders before he even crossed the large glass doors emblazoned with the Joja logo. As he passed row after row of identical gray cubicles, his shoulders sunk lower and lower. Almost arbitrarily, to a stranger looking on, he stopped and walked into an identical box, marked only by the worn carpet leading in. Sitting in his chair, the uncomfortable seat tightened the knots he could feel hardening in his back. He was there for an hour when it hit him. He needed out of here. Out of Joja. Out of the city. Out of this soul-crushing life he pigeon-holed himself into. And then it hit him. Specifically, the drawer hit him. That damn old drawer, that he’d submitted a maintenance form for at least ten times. He kicked the open drawer hard, and went to slam it shut before something caught his eye. A flash of purple among the stacks of white. Kicking the drawer had seemed to knock loose some old, stuck in place envelope. Reaching back into the drawer, Caleb pulled out the wrinkled and aged letter, and gasped recognizing the seal of purple wax with his Grandfather’s crest on it. Reading through it, his spirits began to rise. 

He looked around at his desk. Everything here was Joja owned. On one hand that was severely depressing, on the other hand, he didn’t have to worry about any of the logistics about what was going to happen next. Standing up from that uncomfortable chair, Caleb announced, “I quit!” No one reacted. It wasn’t the first time this week, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He didn’t care though, he didn’t stay long enough to notice any reaction or lack thereof. The worn path into the cubicle became a pilgrims trail out of it, and as he passed rows and rows of light gray walls he could feel a tension releasing from his body. He didn't run, but his pace picked up speed, his body shedding stress until he passed through those glass barriers, and he was on the street again. Slush was everywhere, the sky as gray as the buildings around him, but a breeze blew past, and a sliver of blue could be seen above, and a sprout of green from below. Spring was coming, and finally he was ready for it.

* * *

It was winter. The mud mixed with snow as it splashed up his sweatpants as he climbed higher up the mountains. It was cold, and he should have put something heavier on than just his old varsity jacket, but he would be in the heat of the sauna soon. The gym was quiet as it always was, and the weight room was in the same place as he left it, as it always was, and the shower head was broken, as it always was. Alex sunk into the sauna, his muscles sore with a familiar ache, and he let out a deep sigh. He was frustrated, as he always was in winter. When your life focuses entirely on an outside sport, there really is nothing like bad weather to reveal what little else you had going on. 

He had no job, with the accident senior year he hadn’t managed to get any athletic scholarships, and Yoba knows no academic scholarships, so no college either. The league tryouts were held in the spring, but he didn't feel ready this year. Another summer of training, spending time with his grandparents, then he’d be ready for sure. He had thought it before, but this time it felt more real than it ever had. One more year in Stardew Valley. He sank deeper into the spa, letting both his thoughts and his body dissolve.

#### 

Chapter 1

#### 

Spring 01

Spring. It was only just here, but it seemed like nature itself was being kind to him. There was a small chill in the air, but it worked its way off quick as the sun rose on his new, well, really his grandpa’s old farm. He began the hard work of hand filling the soil while he let his mind wander on the steps that lead him to this dirt.  
Quitting Joja was almost the easiest step. After that it was emailing and calling and setting up the deed with Lewis, who somehow still remembered him by name. Lewis talked him through the usual steps of opening a farm after a long winter, and offered some tips on how to get started. Then it was making it through that long winter. He managed to pack up the few things in his apartment downtown relatively quick; it was only a single trip with his Mom's truck. What came next was 3 grueling weeks of living back at home. Rent was cheap, but a day didn't pass where his mother tried to change his mind at least once. It was stifling living back out in suburbs, somehow worse than in the city, and when he finally stepped onto that bus, a 5 hour ride ahead of him, he was frustrated in more ways than he could even name.  
His mood ballooned the further he got from the land locked Zuzu city, and he practically bounded off the bus when it finally stopped, plans for gardens and crops and trellises and beekeeping running around his head. Mayor Lewis was easy to spot coming off the bus, if it wasn't for the sign with Caleb’s name he was holding, the man looked about exactly as he sounded. He was accompanied by a red headed woman who looked both too young to be his wife, and too old to be his daughter. 

“Hello, Caleb! Welcome, this is Robin, she's the local carpenter in Pelican Town. She's been helping me patch up your grandpa's old cabin to something that livable.”

“Hello Lewis! Hello Robin, it's so lovely to meet you! Wow does it always smell so fresh out here?”

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lewis has been telling me all sorts of stories about what you used to get up to when you were younger, so it's nice to finally place a name to a face. Just got the one bag?”

“Yea,” Caleb answered cheerfully, “most of what I own was shipped over already, not that it's much more than this. I'm used to living in a cramped apartment, maybe I'll start hoarding more with a whole farmhouse to fill.”

“Well let me know if you need any help with that, I serve as Pelican Towns main furniture store as well.”

“Robin, let the man see the place before you start offering interior decorating services”

The two made small talk as Lewis drove them down the road towards Stardew Farm, The farmer only catching himself ranting about something he read about planting beans in the right light once. He learned that Robin had two kids and a husband, and did most of the heavy repairs around the town. “Maru’s my daughter, she’s around 20 now, she works in the town clinic when she isn’t tinkering in her room. Seb’s around your age, though I doubt you’ll see him out in the sun as much as you’re gonna be. I won’t speak too much for them myself though, Pelican Town is a pretty small place, with a new face like yours I’m sure you’ll hear everyone’s story soon.” The farmer smiled, but went quiet. Part of the reason he moved out here was to get away from people, the prospect of a whole town snooping in on his small farm spiked his anxiety through the rusted blue roof.

“Don’t you worry about meeting everyone right away,” Lewis said looking back through the rearview mirror, “Once you get set up tomorrow I’ll give you a tour of the town, and I’ll try to spread out the introductions. The smile on the Farmers face was more genuine now, and he sat back and watched the trees pass.

It’s the same smile that’s on his face as he looks across the small plot he’s tilled, seeded, and watered. It’s not much, but it’s something. A small patch of tamed land before the mass of wilderness that had eaten up his grandfather's farm. He could remember running for hours in these fields, finding the sweetest strawberries to snack on, far from his Grandpa’s eyes. With a sigh he realized just how much work it would be to cut back the forest before him. Hearing the puttering from a truck that could only be Lewis, the Farmer broke from his planning.

“Morning Farmer, You ready for that tour?”

“Yea, let me wash up real quick, just finished planting those turnip seeds you left me. Thanks again, I’ve got some change to start things up here, but those will be a blessing in getting more supplies.”

“No worries, your grandpa brought me so many treats over the life of this farm, it was the least I could do. Drop off a basket of blueberries once summer hits and we’ll call it even.”

Resting the old hoe he found in the chest near the woodpile back in its place, the farmer opened the screen door and walked into his new home. Robin had made some renovations, it was clear, but the dirty floorboards still creaked under his feet as he stepped in. The small bed in the corner was comfortable, if tiny, and the table was clearly a new addition, but the barrenness of the place was clear. In the city you could call it minimalism, modern, making empty space in a place where that was so rarely found. Here, the emptiness seemed wrong, like the house wanted to be filled with comforts and trinkets. Later, the farmer thought, let's plan out something that'll bring in money before we start the home design. No one’s gonna pay to look at a couch. 

The Farmer ducked into his small bathroom for a second, splashing clean water on his face and looking at himself in the mirror. His jeans were already dirty, but the pink flannel shirt he had on still looked cute. A clean, black, bandanna pushing back his hair, and he looked good enough to meet a town of complete strangers. No point in looking too good, he smirked, it's not like I’m gonna stumble into the love of my life in this tiny little fishing village on the edge of the Gem Sea. Numerous failed dates in the city had taught him that even when working towards it, love rarely lept into your lap. 

The farmer jumped into the car, and turned to Lewis. “Well, I’m ready, let's see what this town has to offer.” The old man drove him to his home, announcing it as “The Mayor’s Manor, the only government building in Stardew Valley.” It was a cute blue ranch, and Caleb smiled, remembering a story his Grandpa told about Lewis and a particularly long night at the nearby saloon, which ended up with a pair of the Mayor’s shorts on the roof of the home in front of him. 

The Mayor walked him down across a bridge, pointing out a dock down a cold and windy beach. “Ol’ Willy lives down there, it’s a wonder he isn’t carried out to sea when we get some of our stronger storms. Check in with him if you ever want to get into fishing, be warned though, that old angler will talk your ear off about baits and lures and everything else about those foul smelling creatures, if you let him.” Crossing the bridge, the mayor pointed out the library, with a mostly empty museum attached, and a forge he could hear someone working away in. “Clint lives in there, he’s pretty reclusive, but if you need any tools he keeps standard business hours. You’ll find him at the Stardrop if you need him any other time. Gunther runs the library, he’s reclusive too, but more in the mysterious way than the anti-social. He’s from across the Gem, and he makes a lot of trips back and forth to try and find things that’ll bring some tourists to our town. Last librarian made off with the entire collection, so he’s been hard at work since he took over.”

“Wow, they just up and left and stole all of the towns stuff?”

“Yea, small town life isn’t for everyone, just like the city wasn’t for you. You were lucky enough to have a generous grandpa and an old deed, some people aren't that lucky.”

“You mean you don’t blame him for stealing from the town?”

“I mean he did it, but there aren’t many hard feelings. I was close to Bill for a long time, and to be honest, the museum never really brought in tourists, and the man couldn’t have sold it all for much.”

They talked as they walked back past the bridge to the beach, past a small graveyard and back onto a road. “That’s where Emily and Haley live,” Lewis said pointing out the nearest house, “past that, there’s Jodi’s house. Her son Sam, as well as Haley and Emily, are all pretty close to your age.” Walking forwards, the Mayor pointed out the saloon to their right, and the clinic attached to the general store. “That’s Pierre’s. You’ll find anything you need to get for the farm in there, as well as some home supplies if you want to spruce the old place up a bit. Anything you can’t find there you can get at the Joja mart, but you don’t need me to show you where that is.” Walking up to the storefront, Caleb noticed a Calendar hung on the wall, with a ton of names all over it. 

“Lewis, what’s this?”

“Oh, that’s just the community Calendar. I keep it up to date with everyones birthdays, as well as the different town festivals. Speaking of which, let get yours on there, now that you're one of us. What’s your birthday again?”

“It’s the 4th of summer, just early enough to grab the first spice berries that pop up.”

“Well, you and Jas have the same birthday! That’s one of the kids from around here, The Rancher, Marnie, is her aunt.” Lewis grabbed a small pen from his pocket and flipping up the sheet for spring, scratched the farmers name into the board, sketching a small picture of him next to a little girl with a massive bow on her head. “Well, with that, you ready to meet everyone?”

“Yea, where is everyone? I know this is a small town, but still, it’s absolutely dead.”

“Come with me, I’ve got something to show you.” Lewis headed back down through the town square. The sun had begun to set low in the sky, putting the beach in front of them in a gorgeous orange glow. The Mayor led Caleb up to the door of the Stardrop Saloon, and gestured for him to walk on through ahead. Swinging open the old oak door, Caleb was met with several small pop’s and screams of “SURPRISE!” A large banner hung over the bar emblazoned with the words “Welcome! Farmer! Caleb!” In front of him stood around 20 people, all with smiles on their faces. 

“Surprise Caleb!” Lewis said as he walked in behind him, “Me and Robin whipped this together last minute to formally welcome you to Pelican Town.”

“We made the banner! We made the banner!” shouted two small voices as a redheaded boy and girl with a familiar big bow.

“Haha it’s beautiful! And so enthusiastic. What could I call such fabulous artist?”

“Vincent!” “Jas!”

“Kids! Give Caleb some space” “Caleb what’ll you have to drink?” “So, what’s life in the big city like?” “You gonna have chickens on your farm?” and the night dissolved into a sea of questions and introductions.

* * *

It was around 11 when Caleb finally made it back to the farm. Lewis had offered to drive him home, but Caleb wanted to get used to the walk. He also wanted to walk off a few of those glasses of Wine. Gus had broken out one of his last bottles of Crystal Wine, and had found a special spot in Caleb’s heart fast. The farmer had his keys in the door when he heard the sticks crunch behind him.

“Who’s there? I’ve got a scythe!” He called out, whipping around. A phone with the flashlight on in one hand, and hastily grabbed old scythe in the other, Caleb looked out into the darkness. Another snap, a crunch, and suddenly a large brown shape bounded out of the tall grass at him. Startled, the scythe clattered to the ground before Caleb was knocked over, phone scattering to his right. The farmer’s yelp was met by the lapping a warm and slimy tongue. Sitting upon his chest was a massive german shepherd. 

“Dusty?” a distant voice called out from the wilderness, and the dog picked its head off of Caleb’s, panting in it’s direction. “Where’d ya go boy? We gotta get home soon, Grandma’s gonna be worried!” 

Caleb, straining to find his breath under the weight of the dog, called out “If Dusty is a mountain of a dog, I think I found him.” More crashing through the brush, and a figure stepped out into the moonlight. If Caleb had been struggling for breath before, he was suffocating now. Clad in a green varsity jacket, and holding a broken leash, was an honest to Yoba angel. Perfectly messy brown hair sat above some gorgeously thick eyebrows, and in the moonlight, Caleb could swear the man had emerald eyes.

“Oh, Yoba, sorry. He’s friendlier than anything his size should be. Dusty, boy get off of him.” The dog gave a large whine and placed his head down on Caleb’s shoulder. “God Dusty, what gotten into you? I’m sorry, he got away from me down by the river, and he’s usually never this friendly with strangers. Wait a minute, who the hell are you?”

“Caleb, I’d, uh, give you a handshake but, uh, given the present circumstances I seem to be unable to.”

“Caleb, huh? What are you doing wandering around on Old Henry’s farm after dark? Do I need to call Lewis to come arrest you?

“I was about to ask you what you were doing walking around on my new farm after dark, and I didn’t know Mayor Lewis served as the police around here as well.”

“Oh, damn, you must be that new farmer Haley was going on and on about. Here, let me help you out.” Straddling over an increasingly nervous famer, the mysterious man lifted up the whining pup and placed him over to the side. Reaching his hand out, Caleb was lifted to his feet with strength that almost caused him to fall back down again. 

“Sorry, again, I’m Alex by the way. I live in town with George and Evelyn, my grandparents”

“Oh, I’m Caleb! I, uh, just moved in yesterday, this is my farm now I guess.”

“Yea, I figured the new farmer would own the farm. Uh, Caleb?”

“Yea?”

“I know you said you wanted to shake my hand, but you know you’re supposed to let go once you do.” Caleb looked down in horror, his hand still clamped tight around Alex’s from when he helped him up.

“Oh my Yoba, I’m so sorry!” Caleb broke the grasp and reached down for his phone. “It’s been such a long day with the farming and the unpacking and the meeting everyone, plus I had a few too many glasses of wine at Gus’s tonight, so I’m about ready to fall asleep here,” he laughed nervously.

“You’re good man. Well it’s late, and I gotta get home before the grandparents worry. Nice meeting you, though.” and with that, Alex reached down and grabbed the protesting dog by the collar and headed off back to town. Caleb stood in silence for a good minute watching the man fade off into the distance. It had to be some kind of ghost, or maybe an angel, or maybe some residue at the bottom of a bottle of wine. Shaking himself from it, he headed inside and got ready for bed. It had been a long, long day, and he was exhausted, but it was a while before he finally managed to fall asleep that night.


	2. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent foraging, and a picnic at the River spoiled

#### Chapter 2  
Spring 05

#### 

It was right there in front of him, just 10 feet up. He’d already slipped and dropped down the cliffside twice, but Caleb could see the yellow of the daffodil right there. Brushing his hands off on his jeans, he began his attempt again. Kicking his boots into the dirt wall, he scaled up halfway, only. He dug his hands into the soil, and hauled himself up another chunk. He pushed again and got his elbows up on the top of the ravine, and lifted himself up on the ledge. His ass and legs hanging in the air, he reached his hands around the base of the flower. Suddenly around his hands closed another pair. Looking up through the bushes, Caleb saw him. He had since learned his name was Alex, running into him the next day in town. Tossing a girdball back and forth, he made no reference to the night before, and was obnoxiously arrogant with his “introduction.” Caleb hadn’t really approached him again after, only seeing him as he ran back and forth to Pierre’s for seeds. Now, with the dappled sunlight streaming in through the leaves above him, the boy kneeling above him seemed more angelic than ever. But seeing the girdball on the ground behind Alex, Caleb knew better. 

“You know there’s a path up like 30 feet down, right?” Alex said looking down at the farmer.

“I think you very well know I do not. You know I don’t climb 10 foot cliffs for fun right?”

“I don’t know, you’re weird enough to leave the city to work on a farm, so I thought maybe it was one of those kind of things.”

“It is not. I saw this flower and I thought this was the only way up. Wait a minute, were you watching me climb this wall?”

“Only until you fell like the third time. I came up here to see what the big deal was and saw this flower. My grandma loves them, so I, uh, was gonna grab it for her,” He said blushing slightly in the soft light. “Wait you were climbing a cliff face for a daffodil?”

It was the farmers turn to blush. “Um, yea, someone put up a help wanted ad for one, and well I'm trying to get as much money for seeds as possible, so I came out hunting for one. This is the only spot I found one in like, the entirety of Cindersap Forest.”

“You couldn’t find flowers in Cindersap? That’s the first thing you learn when you turn, like five. You need new glasses, farm boy?”

“My glasses are fine! We didn’t all have the luxury of growing up in the country! Now are you gonna help pull me up or are you just gonna hold my hands while we chat?”

“Ah, sorry, here.” With a impressive pull, Alex slid the farmer fully up the cliff, and offered him a hand up. Caleb laid stunned for a second before accepting the outstretched hand, getting a long look at a row of abs that revealed themselves as he was pulled in. “You know, if you were Haley I would say I have to stop picking you up like this. You wanna know where to find the best flowers in Cindersap?”

“Sure, let me grab this one real quick,” Caleb said, pulling the trowel out of his back pocket and rooting it in the ground. The hard fought for flower secured, Alex led the way deeper into the woods, tossing his girdball back and forth between his hands the whole way. They were headed far from the river, and between climbing more ledges, crawling under fallen logs, and jumping creeks, Caleb was about to keel over. After 10 minutes of awkward silence and gymnastics, Caleb broke. “So, you’re not bringing me somewhere to murder me and seize my land, are you?”

“Nah, if I wanted your land I would just set up shop in the wilderness your farm is and you’d never know.”

“Yoba, you’re right,” Caleb sighed, “I’ve been slowly working away at it but there’s just so much. I managed to get Leah to clear out some of it by selling her a tree for her art, but she can only carve so many statues at once.”

“Yea, she’s pretty quick though. She made my Grandpa a piece for his birthday that he still won't stop talking about, and it’s hard to get that man to do anything besides complain at the TV all day. Anyways, here we are.”

Caleb looked around him and gasped. The forest seemed greener and lusher than any part he had seen before. All around him were blossoming flowers and mushrooms poking through the long grass. In the distance, he could see some toppled marble pillars.

“Alex this is gorgeous, what is this place?”

“This is where we would come play as kids when I would escape to stay with Grandma and Grandpa.”

“Escape?” Caleb asked, looking concerned.

“Yea, I didn’t get the luxury of growing up in the country either. I grew up in the city, and life at my parent’s home wasn’t always the best. I would come visit here every now and then. Guess it made moving out here for good a little easier.”

Caleb thought back to the times he could hear his parents fighting over budgets and irrelevant facts under his bedroom door at night. “I know what you mean, home isn’t always a great place to be.”

“You probably don’t, but it’s not a big deal. Now, are you gonna find me a daffodil for gran or am I gonna have to steal that one back you took from me earlier?”

Sensing him start to close up, Caleb switched topics. “Excuse me, I took nothing from you! Your hands were around mine, it was my flower. And I saw it first so it’s definitely mine.” The two bantered back and forth as they began to gather the flowers around them.

* * *

#### 

Spring 10

Caleb leaned his axe up against the side of the house, and letting out a massive sigh, collapsed down next to it. It was almost noon, and after a long morning of watering crops he had set to work clearing out some trees on the farm. He had managed to clear out enough land to get a decent assortment of vegetables earlier, and had begun to clear out some more for a special side project. However much he’d like to keep going, he was exhausted, and he had promised a very overzealous Penny the other day that he would help keep the kids entertained after their lessons. A quick shower, a new flannel, and he was ready. Hiking his socks up, and grabbing the basket next to him he began his trek through the long grass to town. Waving hello to the townspeople as he passed through, and trying not to get caught in too many long conversations, he walked up to the library just as Penny and the kids walked out. “Why hello everyone, how was school today?” Caleb asked, dropping down to Vincent and Jas’ level.

“HELLO FARMER CALEB!” the two shouted as they rushed him, tackling him to the ground.

“Children! That is not an appropriate way to greet someone, Vincent, get off of him. Jas, remember your manners!” Penny chastised as she tried to pull the three of them up.

Standing up with a kid hanging from each arm, Caleb laughed “Don’t worry Ms. Penny, I gotta get my workout in somewhere. However, you two might have crushed your surprise.” The basket, still covered with a bandanna, was lying on its side on the cobblestones below.

“No!” Vincent cried, dropping from Caleb’s arm to the ground. Rushing over to the basket, he grabbed for it. Setting Jas down on his left, the farmer quickly grabbed the basket and held it above Vincent’s head, peeking under the cloth as the two kids jumped up trying to grab it.

“Hm, everything looks good - if you two don’t stop that I’ll toss this basket in the river!” Not wanting to test the threat, the two kids settled down, and the group began to walk out of town.

“Where are we headed Ms. Penny?” Jas asked, hooping onto every other stone on the path. 

“Were taking a trip to Cindersap, I wanna make sure you two get plenty of fresh air before I send you home.” Penny turned to Caleb and whispered, “Plus I figured I’d do Jodi a favor and tire Vincent out early.” Turning back to her students, she announced “Farmer Caleb bet all the secrets in his basket that he can beat you to the big tree by the pond.” And with a yell, the two were off. “Well, farmer boy, you better hurry up.”

“Jerk!” Caleb yelled over his shoulder, clutching the basket to his chest.

“Just helping you get that work out!”

* * *

Caleb rested his head against the trunk of the massive tree, sweaty and exhausted, but full and satisfied. It was humid for a spring day, and despite his best efforts, he had lost to both Vincent and Jas. On purpose of course, as he told Penny. And so, he honored Penny’s bet, and revealed his surprise. A basket full of freshly foraged wild strawberries, raspberries, and salmonberries, with a large canteen of homemade lemonade to wash it all down. Laying back in the shade in the late afternoon, watching Penny play tag with the kids, Caleb realized how happy he was. The farm was just getting set up, but he felt like it was manageable now, a massive shift from the anxiety spike from seeing the untamed wilderness a week ago. A little over a week out of the city and he felt amazing, his grandpa was really right all along.

Looking out towards the river, the farmer noticed two figures that hadn’t been there before. The sun shining off her long golden hair, he recognized Haley, and seeing the girdball that occasionally shot up in the air, he was willing to bet another basket that the other figure was Alex. Hmph, Caleb sighed, pulling his hat down over his eyes, so much for that good mood. It was a perfectly good day and it didn't need to be ruined by any arrogant, unfortunately attractive jocks. He didn’t know what to think about that boy. Most of the people in this town were simple. No not simple, he thought, that sounds rude. Direct maybe? Readable? He knew where he stood with Gus, he had no issue chatting with Pierre over new seed orders, or helping out Penny with the kids. So why was Alex so… indiscernible? Picking flowers with him was lovely, but the next day it was like it hadn’t happened, a ball coming at him from nowhere without even a heads up. He had insisted that Caleb should’ve caught it, but with two arms full of groceries he really didn’t see how that was possible. The heat of the afternoon was getting to him, and he only had time to think about how tired he was before he passed out.

Caleb woke to the sound of a camera going off, followed by a light tapping on his foot. Lifting his hat up, and scattering a few petals that had fallen onto it.

“Can I help the paparazzo?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was early evening he could tell, and the soft light of the sun setting tinted the world a strange shade of pink. The light highlighted Alex and Haley in front of him, Haley with her camera up, and Alex at his feet.

“Nope! You just looked so cute covered in all those flowers I had to take a pic!” Haley said, waiting for the polaroid to dry. Caleb looked down, and sure enough, his body was covered in large pink petals, the same petals that were slowly drifting down through the evening wind from the magnolia tree he was set up under.

“Glad to be your muse I guess, where did Penny and the kids go?”

“Dude they left like an hour ago. I was beginning to think you straight up died over here.” said Alex, kicking at his feet again.

“Oh no, I’ve been asleep that long? Penny is gonna be pissed.”

“Nah, she told us not to wake you until we left. She seemed to feel pretty bad dragging you out here if you were that tired. She says goodbye though, Jodi and Marnie would’ve gotten worried if she hadn’t headed out then anyways man, ‘specially with that storm rolling in.” Alex said, nodding his head towards the stormfront approaching.

“A storm?” Caleb questioned as he stood, “There was nothing about that on the TV today. You mean I watered all those crops for nothing?”

“I don’t know what to tell you man, talk to grandpa if you want to complain about the weatherman being wrong. I don’t know much about crops, but working out is always much more fun in the rain.”

Caleb sighed, the muscles in his arms sore from the unnecessary watering. “I don’t have much need for working out, Alex, especially if I keep up my redundant watering schedule. I’ll be more buff than you by fall.”

“Pssh, doubt it. You don’t know the work I put in to pull off this adonis-like form, farmer. If all I had to do to get buff was chop down trees and water some crops, you’d catch me with the best crops this side of the Gem Sea.”

“Please, if all I had to do was was throw some water around and knock down some trees to get that farm going, I’d have a night life again. I haven’t started using 10% of that plot and already I’m buffer. Once I get half of that land going, I bet I could bench press two of you.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed, “You wanna bet, little man? You say by fall you could bench press two of me? I say you couldn’t handle one.”

Caleb’s eyes narrowed too, and he stepped within an inch of Alex. Staring up at him, the last of the flower petals slipped off of his hat, “Little man? Little man? Alright, you’re on. I’ll manage a new farm, I’ll get strong enough to lift you over my head, and hell, I’ll look better doing it too! Meanwhile, if you manage to somehow grow a half decent cucumber with your all powerful workout schedule, I’ll forfeit on the spot!”

“Fine! It’s a bet! You don’t know how hard I work to be the best, and it’s not like throwing some seeds in the ground is gonna get in the way of that. I’ll come at you with the biggest, god-damned, cucumber you’ve ever seen!”

Caleb gave the man a scathing look up and down before retorting, “Call yourself an Adonis all you want, hotshot, but I doubt you’ll come at me with anything bigger than average.”

“Ah- you little- ugh!” Alex flustered, turning red. Suddenly, there was a thunder clap and rain began to fall.

“If you boys are done,” a voice called from a distance, “I’m headed back to town. I so don’t want to get soaked.” Haley had seemed to have backed up all the way to Marnie’s farm as the two boys had fought. She opened an umbrella and turned, running towards town.

Alex yelled as the rain picked up, running after her. Caleb, clutching his hat to his head, took off sprinting towards his farm.  


* * *

Caleb huffed as he dropped into bed that night. It had taken a good half hour to dry himself off after he rushed into his cabin, the rain having soaked him thoroughly. Between the cool of the clean sheets on his body, the absolute exhaustion from the days work, and the sound of the rain pouring outside his window, he should’ve passed out the second his head hit the pillow. And yet, he lay awake, still frustrated from his encounter with Alex. Why did he challenge that boy? What was in it for him? Now he was going to work extra hard to get into shape when he was already stressed to near his limits getting the farm started. The little muscle he had gained in the past two weeks was mostly just leftover shape from his time playing sports in highschool reawakening. He hated how nonchalantly Alex had blown him off. Who did he think he was? Where did he get off thinking farm life was easy? And where the hell did that ‘little man’ thing come from? Caleb groaned, flopping over onto his other side, wishing that sleep would take him soon.  


* * *

Alex laid in his bed, tired but unable to sleep. Haley had stayed over late, leaving her camera and her pictures scattered across the room. Alex tossed and turned, knowing he had to be up early to train, but the lightning and the storm made it impossible for him to rest. Well, the storm and thinking about what an ass he had been today. Still, who did the farmer think he was? Blowing off Alex’s body like he hadn’t poured his heart and soul into making sure there was no reason for the recruiters to look over him. And why the hell did the farmer make that cucumber comment. Another flash of lightning lit his dark room up, making the photos on his desk flash. Turning on his small lamp, Alex got up and looked over them again. 

Haley had gotten good at this. The pictures from the day looked great, a few of fish playing beneath the surface of the the water, a few glamour shots of himself flexing, even the selfies she took with a polaroid managed to come out perfect somehow. There were two pictures he kept being drawn back to for some reason. One was just the farmer. Pink petals filled the air as the camera pointed down at him. The boy, in his pink cowboy hat, was completely covered in the petals too, and there was something almost heavenly to the peaceful look on his sleeping face. That look was completely gone in the next picture, his face bright red as it looked upwards, an inch away from the equally red faced Alex. With his arms crossed in front of him, Alex looked like the poster child for annoyance, although Caleb, with his hands on his hips, didn’t look far off. For a reason he didn’t understand, Alex tucked the two pictures into his desk drawer, bumping it closed with his hip. Hopefully Haley wouldn’t ask for them tomorrow, he thought as laid back down in bed, but that was a problem for future Alex, because present Alex passed out immediately as he got into bed this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am alive, my summer was super busy, not that I'm any less busy now with work/school/owning my first apartment. I plan on updating much more frequently that uh, *looks at posting date*, every 5 months, but I'm not gonna commit to weekly as my life is pretty crazy rn. A huge thank you to those that commented, you're all so nice and rereading them seriously helped get this out, I guess 5 months late instead of 10. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	3. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer find his way to relaxation, finally. Properly relaxed, he finds plenty of ways to tire himself back out again.

#### 

Chapter 3 Spring 15

The storm lasted 3 days. Caleb managed to get to town once on the first day for seeds and to stop at the library, and once more on the second in the evening to drink at the tavern. The rest of his time was spent tilling as much soil as he could, and reading a healthy mix of gardening books and romance novels. Mostly healthy. Mayor Lewis called him on the 13th, and let him know sadly that the egg festival was cancelled for the year. Something about the rain washing out Marnie's chicken coop. Caleb expressed his sadness, and offered his eggs he might have next year if it happened again, but secretly he was relieved. The farm was hard work, and even with just the small repairs he had made around the house during the rain he was exhausted. Being free from the festival meant an extra day of half-rest for him. The rest was over, however, and he groaned as he rolled out of bed at 6 a.m. He had a long day of work ahead of him, and sleeping in wasn’t going to make it any easier.

* * *

It was close to noon when Caleb set out from Tinker’s Farm. In his black duffle bag he had packed snacks and some swim trunks, and his pick hung over his shoulder. He headed north along the mountain path, keeping an eye out for loose earth. Late in the evening at the tavern, Gus had mentioned that there were some hot springs located around here that had been blocked off by a mudslide thanks to the especially stormy season they had been having. After clearing the debris from the storm, as well as maintaining the crops that had made it through, Caleb was half-dead and ready to find his way into a nice warm bath. 

Coming out into a clearing, he was surprised to spot the back of Robin’s house before he noticed any clear, or unclear, signs of a path higher. Hearing a loud clanging from what sounded like the front yard, Caleb headed down the steps to check it out. Coming around the corner, he saw a pair of legs coming out of the garage. The clanging noise stopped with a frustrated sigh.

“Hello, everything okay down there?”

“Ah!” _THUD_ “Ow!” A groan came from underneath a motorcycle, set up just inside the garage. “Maru, what the FUCK is wrong with you, you know not to bother me when I’m working on my bike.”

“Uh?” The farmer stalled, was his voice that high? “This isn’t Maru,” he responded in a voice 2 octaves lower than usual.

A sigh was quickly followed by the sounds of wheels, as the man slid himself out from under the bike. Ah, it was Sebastian, he should've been able to tell from the ripped, black skinny jeans. Sliding out with a face covered in grease, a scowl, and a quickly reddening forehead, Sebastian sighed again. “Can I help you? Or are you just here to try and give me a concussion?”

“Uh, not that. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you at all. Is your head ok?”

“No worse than it was before. Did you want anything?”

“Uh, not really. I was looking for the path up to the spa.” He spins his pick, “I was going to try and clear it out some.”

“With a pick? You know it was a mudslide that wiped it out, right?”

Now, Caleb sighed, plopping down on the ground and leaning against the garage. “No, and I could’ve sworn Gus said a rockslide. I was a few mudslides of my own deep at that point, though, so who knows.” Sighing again, he rested his head back against the building, “Yoba, I just wanted, like, one thing to go easy.”

“If it’s any consolation, if you came with a shovel you really wouldn’t be much better off. It’s a massive mudslide dude.” And with that, Sebastian slid back under the bike.

Caleb snorts, “It’s really not.” After a moment of silence, “I just wanted to do something nice for the town, ya know.” Another moment of silence passes, “And I guess I also wanted to dissolve in a hot spring, so I guess I’m not truly altruistic.” Another moment passes with no response as a ratcheting noise starts up. “I know you can hear me, you know. There’s a red lump on your forehead that proves it.”

Sebastian sighed, rolling back out. “Listen I’m very sad that you don’t get to float around in hot water, and the town won’t sing your praise for Paul Bunyan-ing an entire, non-alcoholic, mudslide with your bare hands, but really is there anything I can do for you? I need focus to finish this repair, and as much as I’ve loved our chat, I really would like some privacy.”

Ouch, that red mark had grown, that didn’t look fun at all. Ignoring his remarks, Caleb asked, “That looks bad, do you want me to go get some ice from inside? Don’t wanna ruin that porcelain complexion.”

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian answered, “Yea, sure. Go right ahead.”

Caleb smirked, “Alright.” Standing, he dramatically ran to the front door. “Mama Robin, Mama Robin!” He yelled in a thick southern accent. “Sebastian’s gone and smacked his head something fierce!”

“Asshole!” called a voice again muffled by a motorcycle.

Slowing to a walk, Caleb entered the house, closing the door quick, before turning to the counter. “Hey Robin, how’s it going?”

“Good, Farmer Caleb,” she responded, startled. “Is everything alright? I head yelling.”

“Ah, everything is good, Sebastian just bumped his head. Do you have any ice or cold packs?” Caleb leaned over the counter, flipping through the catalogue. 

“Sure, I’ll grab one. Looking for anything in particular?”

“Not really, just window shopping for the time being sadly. The only furniture I have right now is an old bed, an old couch, an old table with old chairs, and an old TV on an old TV stand. So you could say I’m in the market for just about everything.”

“Ah, well, if you need anything special ordered, I can see what I can do. It’s not cheap to ship all the way out into the country here, but I won’t charge you much of a fee on top either.”

Caleb sighed, “As soon as I can afford them, I’ll let you know. Maybe once I buy my summer seeds I’ll have the funds to buy a matching set.”

“I’ll make a note to send you a catalogue, so you can at least shop from home. Let’s go get that ice pack.” Robin led him into their kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing a bag of peas. “This should work, it’s for dinner anyways. Tell my son to be more careful, I’m not pulling that motorcycle off of him again.”

“Oh! Ok!” Caleb stopped halfway down the hall. “Is that something that happens often, or..?”

“More often than I’ll embarrass him by telling you.” Tossing him the bag, she said, “Here, take these out to him, I’ve got to plot out a few more blueprints. Make sure he thanks you, too.”

The farmer waved goodbye to Robin, and headed back outside, dropping the peas on Sebastian's lap. “Here, I got you these.”

Sebastian rolled back out on the creeper. “My hero. How can I ever repay you?”

“Do you have a bulldozer hidden in the garage? Your mom said you had to thank me for saving your life, so if you have a secret bulldozer you have to tell me.” The mark from the accident had faded significantly, so Caleb felt a lot less guilty about the whole incident.

“Do you really want to get up there that bad?”

“Honestly it’s either that or just stand here and annoy you for the rest of the day. I cleared my schedule for this, you know.”

Sebastian sighed, standing, and dropped the bag of peas onto the creeper. “Fine, you’ve convinced me.” He reached his arms up high, stretching. “I should take a break anyways. There’s a way up there that only a few villagers know about, and since we don’t have time for the blood oath to swear you to secrecy, and you’ve been _such_ a help today, I’m willing to show you.”

Now it was Caleb’s turn. “Mah Hero!” He clasped his hands up to his face as he adopted his southern accent again.

With an eye roll, Sebastian led the way, back up the stairs next to his house. Gesturing at the wall ahead of him, he pointed out the spot that stairs used to be. Caleb pales a little, there was no way anything less than than industrial equipment or an act of Yoba that would do much to that blockade. Maybe someone else in town had a secret bulldozer.

“Come this way, the way up is over here. It’s closer to your house anyway.” Sebastian led him down the mountain path, stopping around 200 feet in. “See this twisted tree here? You can use it as a starting point, and then watch me.” Sebastian nimbly jumped up a few rocks, and scrambled the dirt wall. Turning back to the farmer, he swept his hair back into place. “Did you want me to hold your stuff while you climb?”

“Um, sure, here take the handle.” Passing his pick up first, he tossed his bag up into Sebastian's arms. Imitating Sebastian's moves as best he could, Caleb was very proud that only managed to face plant _once_. And he only slid down halfway when he did! 

Brushing the dirt off of his entire front, he looked up at Sebastian. “Well, that was my daily dose of humility. Are we close?”

“Yup, just through those trees and we’re there.” Stepping through clearing, Caleb got a good look at what he guessed was the side of the spa. Walking around to the front, Sebastian waved at the door. “Well here we are, your spa trip awaits.”

Caleb leaned against the door to the bathhouse and smiled. “Thanks again for showing me the way up here. I can’t tell you how much easier it’ll be to get that farm in shape knowing I’ll have an almost personal spa to spend my evenings in. And I am sorry I scared you earlier.” 

“No worries, man.” Sebastian smiled, scratching the base of his neck, “Well I’ll let you get to your well deserved rest I guess. I’ve got too much grease on me to be jumping in a pool anyways.”

“Haha, next time then!” Caleb laughed, pulling the door open.

“Uh, yea, sure thing. Peace.” Sebastian gave the peace sign before heading back into the trees and out of Caleb’s sight.

Entering the building, Caleb sneezed at the dust present. The place wasn’t filthy, but it was clear it hadn’t been cleaned since whenever the mudslide happened. Opening the door labeled “Men”, Caleb was struck with the scent of old sweat and body odor. It wasn’t necessarily a bad combination, but good lord someone had a task ahead of them with cleaning this place. Wandering in, the farmer dropped his bag on the bench in the training room. Changing quickly, he looked around the place, there wasn’t much special about this place. Past the lockers, a few stalls and he could see some basic work out equipment and some showers poking out from around the corner. A large window by the workout room looked into a steam filled area, which he guessed was where the pools were.

Quickly changing and throwing his clothes into his bag, he headed over to the lockers on the wall. Most had locks on them, and of the two that didn’t, one sat open. Assuming it was empty, Caleb opened the locker fully, and nearly jumped at what he saw. That…that was a lot of pictures of half naked men. Like a lot. Like a lot a lot.

“Good lord,” he murmured to himself. Most could be passed off as inspiration pics, but a few looked almost a step away from pin-up posters. This, this was not heterosexual. Maybe someone straight could be convinced, but he flashed back to middle school when he had a similar shine in his bedroom closet, and knew that was not an option. Who’s locker was this? A pile of old workout clothes laid in the bottom of the locker, and the farmer grimaced, having located the source of the smell that permeated the room. Was there another gay guy in Stardew Valley? Maybe it was a straight man who didn't know how homoerotic his locker was? Whoever owned this locker had to be younger, the locker smelled...recently used, and no one over 30, _maybe_ 35, was making it up that hill.

He had been getting some flirtatious vibes off of Sebastian, but he couldn’t imagine the kid ever worked out. Plus he couldn’t his emo side allowing him to be caught dead wearing the rags that littered the bottom of the locker.

He had talked to Sam a few times, but he really seemed too busy practicing his music to work out much, plus he seemed pretty head over heels for Penny.

He had met Eliott once, but he seemed too pretentious to ever step into a gym, and Harvey seemed consumed with keeping the clinic open. Plus, due to some good timing last Tuesday, Caleb knew he got his exercise in a more social setting. Shane seemed pretty inactive except for his liver, which worried Caleb, but also put him out of the equation. 

_Let’s see, that’s Sebastian? No. Sam? No. Eliot, Harvey, Shane? No, no, and no. That means it would have to be…_

_...Alex?_

 

The slam of the front door to spa closing made Caleb nearly jump out of his skin, and he quickly shut the open locker before lunging over to the only other unlocked locker, praying it was truly empty. He breathed a sigh of relief finding that it was, and stashed his duffle bag into it, quickly opening it and trying to find something to look busy with. He found a snack bar and ripped it open, shoving it in his mouth as he heard the men’s room door open. Attempting to appear nonchalant, he began to try and hang his pickaxe on a hook in the locker.

Stepping up to his locker, Alex looked over at the farmer next to him. Clad in a pair of neon orange swim trunks covered in a hawaiian flower print, Caleb had a half unwrapped protein bar stuffed in his mouth and was currently on his tiptoes attempting to hang - _was that a pickaxe??_ \- on a thin metal hook. It was the weirdest goddamned thing Alex had ever seen.

“Uh, Caleb?”

“MMf-hmm?” came the muffled response.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Ffwhy?”

“You brought a pickaxe to a bathhouse.”

Caleb gave up trying to hang the pick, letting it rest on the bottom of the locker. Pulling the power bar out of his mouth and putting his hand on his hip, he retorted in between chewing, “Correct... I thought I would need it… To climb the rock-er-mudslide… But a kind young man.. Instead of _mocking my ignorance_... Showed me the hidden path up here.” He swallowed, “So now I have a tool I don’t need dirtying my clean pair of clothes.”

“Why were you headed up here? I thought you didn’t need to work out, with the farm life and all.”

“Umm, I don’t! I thought this was just some hot spring so I came here to swim. You _do_ know I’m not against people working out, right?”

Alex leaned against the lockers, turning to face the farmer, “You sounded pretty against it the other day. What was it again? Your ‘redundant watering’ was gonna outshine my ‘all important work-out schedule’?”

Caleb blushes, “Uh, yea I guess that’s fair. Listen, I’m sorry I was a bit aggressive last time. This farm life has been taking a lot out of me, and I’ll be quite honest, I’m never in much of a good mood after a nap. I’m sorry I challenged you to a, farming duel I guess? It’s not something I really expect you follow up on.” 

Alex stood up straight, opening his locker a tiny crack. “Sounds like someone is backing down. You’re telling me that I bought all those seeds for nothing?”

“You- you bought seeds already?”

Alex snorted, “Of course I did, you expect a Mullner to back down from a challenge? You’ve met my grandpa, right, farmboy?”

“I suppose I have.” Caleb sighed, “Can we at least set clearer rules though? I don’t wanna get shafted by a technicality.”

“Fine, lets say by the Harvest Festival, you gotta bench press 220 pounds, by whatever means necessary. What all are you expecting me to grow? I already bought turnip and potato seeds, and I don’t want to be spending all my savings on a bet.”

Caleb thought for a minute, “Hm, grow those, grow me a melon and some hot peppers over summer, and if my farming books are right you can grow me a yam and an eggplant by the time the festival comes around too. If they’re even halfway decent, I’ll call it a victory and buy them off of you.”

Alex grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from the bottom of his locker before quickly shutting the door. “Sounds like a plan, though I warn you.” He flexed his arms, “You may not be impressed by my cucumbers, but my eggplant _never_ disappoints.”

Caleb turned a deep red before responding, “Alex, that’s disgusting.”

“Oh I figured you’d be more interested in that than if I told you how great I was handling melons.” Wiggling his eyebrows, he turned. Dropping the shorts he had on, Alex began to pull the old pair of workout shorts up his legs.

Closing the locker door, Caleb tried his best to clear his mind of the image of Alex’s hairy thighs that was currently burned into the back of his eyes. “Alex, I really don’t care about whatever produce you’re fondling so long as- wait are you wearing those things?”

Pausing with his T-shirt halfway off, he turned and responded, “My workout shorts? To workout? Yea I am, why?”

The image of Alex’s legs now burnt away with the fresher image of his abs, the farmer stuttered, “That's-that’s disgusting! When was the last time you washed those things? They’re stinking up the whole room.” 

With his ratty tank top fully on, Alex grabbed his water bottle from his bag and headed towards the workout equipment. “I don’t know, a month? I’m not bringing my dirty laundry down that cliff. Now, if you’re done sniffing my gym shorts, I got a twerpy farmer I gotta make sure I stay more buff than.”

Caleb sighed, a mix of disgust and resignation flowing over him. He let the subject drop, and headed in towards the pool.

* * *

Work out finished, Alex pushed the door to the pool room open a little to hard, slamming the door into the wall. The sound echoed in the quiet room, and the farmer, floating peacefully in one of the hot tubs in the room, lifted his head up out of the water. 

“Can I help you? Or have you just come to ruin my body dissolving into nothingness?”

“Nah, just here for my post workout swim, man. Helps me cool down. Haha, in both ways I guess. And you’ve been in here like an hour man, I’m shocked you’re not gone already.”

“Cool, cool. Have at it.” Caleb closed his eyes and lowered his head back to the water. Hearing Alex enter the water with what sounded like a cannonball, he cracked them open again. Subtlety. Alex surfaced, pushing his soaking locks back with both hands. With both, _very_ buff arms. Screaming internally, Caleb closed his eyes for his own good, and heard Alex take off the wall, doing laps. After the 4th time he heard him coming back towards his side of the room, he heard Alex call out.

“Hey. Farmboy.”

“Hello. Jockboy.” Caleb answered without moving anything but his lips.

“Is that what you’re going with? You know that’s super bad, right?”

Caleb sighed, turning over in the water. Fixing his hair, he swam over to the side of the tub. Alex had his arms crossed on the gutter, with his chin resting on them, only 10 feet away. Caleb, half unconsciously, mirrored. “I’m aware. It’s a work in progress. I take it you _are_ here to ruin my peace, then?”

“Come swim with me.”

Caleb blinked. “Pardon?”

“Come swim with me. It’s more fun cooling down with someone, and no one’s ever up here. Come on, we’ll race.” Alex flashed a crooked smile.

“I don’t see how a race is cooling down, Alex. Certainly sounds like more effort on my part.”

“Come on, I’m in cool down mode, so you might even have a chance to beat,” in one solid motion Alex launched himself out of the pool, flipping so his ass rested on the wall, and flexed, showing his back. “ _this _.”__

Ok that definitely didn’t seem straight. Or was his ego just that big? Caleb fought to keep his face emotionless, only raising one eyebrow. “Gosh, Alex, you sure are humble. And what’s in it for me if I win? A new car? A trip to the Bahamas?”

“The honor of my defeat? Free ice cream all summer? I’ll have Granny make you some cookies?”

“Those last two sound somewhat tempting. Why would I want to do boring old exercise though?” 

Alex gasped outrageously. “Boring old exercise? Here I am offering you personal, one-on-one training while you have a bet to win, and you wanna call that boring old exercise?”

“Fine. Alright,” Caleb pushed, heaving himself out of the hot tub, “what’s the rules?”

Alex smiled confidently, and jumped off the wall into the water. “A 50? Once down and back.” 

“And why is it called a 50?” Caleb asked innocently. Before Alex could answer, he took off with a running start and cannonballed into the pool directly next to him. As he surfaced he heard Alex laughing.

“You ass! Uh, it’s called a 50 because the pool is, ya know, 25 meters. So down and back. Makes it 50.” 

“Ok then, sounds manageable. First one back to touch the wall wins?”

“Sounds good, you ready?” Caleb nodded to him. “Go!”

Taking off, he realized it had been a while since he had swam. After 2 weeks of hard work, his body had begun to show the physique he built when he was younger, but he wasn’t nearly as fit as he used to be. As fit as he was when won the freestyle gold medal in the ZuZu City National Swim Meet. So it was hard to fault Alex for his folly. Reaching the far side of the pool, he stood up, and leaned his back up against the wall. He watched Alex, only three quarters of the way there, catch up to him. As he approached, his head popped out of the water for a breath. Catching sight of Caleb lounging, his mouth dropped open, before his eyes hardened. He flipped underwater and took off with significantly more effort than he had been putting into the race so far. Grinning mischievously, Caleb dove under and did the same.

It was close. A little. But by the time Alex shot his head out of the water, gasping and out of breath, Caleb’s breathing had already returned to normal.

Laughing, Caleb got out a “So how’s that cool down going, bud?”, before Alex dunked him under the water. Surfacing, Caleb still couldn’t stop laughing.

“That- that wasn’t fair! How- _how are so fast_?”

“That was totally fair! I even gave you a head start back. And what is it they say about judging a book by its day job, Alex?” He asked smiling widely. “Mmm I can taste that ice cream already, thanks bud!” Slapping the stunned Alex on the back, Caleb climbed out of pool and headed off towards the showers. On his way out when he was done, a quick peek through the window showed Alex, still in the pool, doing laps at a fanatic rate.

* * *

#### 

Spring 16

It was almost dawn, and it was a good day. There was a thin fog hovering over the farm, giving the woods that surrounded the cabin an eerie and beautiful glow. Coffee in hand, Caleb looked out on his work so far with pride. It had begun to get easier and easier to get up this early, and whatever was in those spas had worked magic on his tired muscles. Sipping his bitter coffee, he began to plot out his work for the day. The cauliflower and parsnips should be ready to be pulled today, and the green beans should be ready to be picked again too. If he was quick, he’d have time to get them all out, sold, and be back with more seeds before the sun was too high to do anything too strenuous.

Tipping the last bit of coffee into his mouth, the farmer refilled his cup inside before dropping it off on the porch. He didn’t want to track dirt back into the house, and he knew that he needed just a _little_ more caffeine to get through the day. He smirked, catching himself. His mother used to berate him daily for tracking mud in the house, even through high school. In college and in his apartment, he barely had the energy to kick off his shoes before passing out, let alone clean. It was funny, how much care goes into something he felt he really owned. This farm was his. The shitty old washing machine, the old clothesline, the broken porch swing, they were his. Even the dirt on the floor was his. It filled him with pride, and as he filled up his watering can he had a wide smile on his face. Kneeling in the dirt, he began unearthing his turnips. 

Trowel, Trowel, Trowel. Pull. Shake dirt off. Put in basket.

It was simple work, he’d call it busy work if he was back in the office. But he wasn’t. He was here. On _his_ farm. Here it was a simple, rewarding task. And how it always went when he started this kind of work, with his body occupied, his brain began to wander. Stardew Valley seemed nice. He remembered it as nice, but that was, let’s see he was last here with grandpa when he was 8, and now he was… Yoba, had it really been 17 years since he had last been here? Regardless, the town certainly had to have changed in that long of a while. And yet, despite the changes he noticed, it still _felt_ the same. Everyone still had that same friendly charm, and despite only being here for a little over a week, he felt a genuine connection a couple townsfolk already. He had told himself all winter that he would only focus on getting on the farm going, but he was… tempted to get distracted. Sebastian seemed sweet, and if Alex was gay… it didn’t make him any less of a dickhead. 

Maybe the people of Stardew valley were more inclusive than he had first feared. They seemed perfectly welcoming so far. Maybe. Maybe after winter. Or next Spring. Or next winter. Who knows, there were more important things to focus on than his historically pitiful love life. Like these turnips. Was this his last one? Had he really done all 3 rows already? 

“Caleb?” a voice next to him asked, a hand on his shoulder. 

“AH!” the farmer shot up in terror, brandishing his trowel like a makeshift dagger.

“Ah!” shouted the man as he jumped back, falling on his ass. Looking him over, Caleb quickly recognized the skinny jeans and black hoodie. It was Sebastian. 

Quickly dropping the trowel, Caleb squatted next to him, “What were you doing sneaking up on me? I almost had a heart attack!”

“Ow- I didn’t sneak. I called your name like 10 times as I walked up to you. You didn’t respond so I had to tap you.”

“Oh,” the farmer said softly, turning pink in embarrassment, “Sorry I guess I was lost in thought. I guess we’re even now? In the surprise department?”

“Even?” he glanced down to the trowel. “It looks like I would’ve gotten the short end of the stick this time too. My ass sure did.”

“Sorry, Sebastian, lemme help you up.” Reaching out a hand, Caleb quickly got him to his feet. While Sebastian was brushing off his pants, Caleb started conversation up again. “So, is there any reason you were loudly sneaking up on me today? Or were you really just looking for revenge?”

“Nah, Mom sent me over with these.” Swinging his satchel around, Sebastian pulled out a container of cookies. “Coincidentally, she also sent over a flyer she drafted up on the G it would take to renovate your home.”

“Ah, so these are bribery cookies.”

“Yea, they’re mom’s specialty. Nothing like Chocolate Chip cookies to grease the economy, right?”

“Haha, I guess so, although you may want to let her know Oatmeal Raisin might grease them just a little more. Thanks for coming all the way out to drop them off, though!”

“Yea, I was headed into town anyways, and the mountain path is always nice this time of day. Speaking of the mountain, how’d yesterday go?”

“Great! Thank you so much again. Did you want coffee by the way? There’s some still warming inside.”

“Actually, yea. Gotta give my body some energy to heal.”

“Sweet, go right on in, cups are in the cupboard above the sink, I’ve got to wash these parsnips off real quick and I’ll join you.” Heading over to his hose, he washed the dirt off of his crops before dropping them into crates. Wow, enough to fill 5 full crates, that was quite a harvest. Checking his watch, he swore, he was going to have to hurry with that cauliflower, or do it after he ran to the store. Remembering a help wanted ad in town, he grabbed one of the turnips off the top, and headed inside, grabbing his coffee on the porch before heading in. He threw the turnip into the fridge and sat down at the table with Sebastian. Sighing, he chugged some of the cold coffee.

“Tired?”

“You could say so. I like the work, and the spa yesterday did wonders, but it’s still a lot. I’ve got to harvest cauliflower this afternoon, and I was hoping to knock down some trees before night too.”

“Wow, big day. Remind me again what you did before this?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you. Data entry? Soul food for corporate Liches? Definitely not farming and lumberjacking. Ah, shit, I have to pick green beans too.” He grabbed a small notebook out of his pocket and jotted a reminder down.

“That’s a big jump, not something I could do. Props, I guess? Glad the spa helped though, I only really go up there on the really, really cold winter days.”

“Not a big swimmer?”

“Ha, no, not at all.”

“And not a bodybuilder either?”

“Shockingly, no.” Sebastian hid a small smile in his coffee.

“Speaking of body builders, uh, did you run into Alex on your way down the hill?”

“Yea, why?”

“Uh no reason, I was just curious. Still trying to learn everyone's names and relationships. Do you know him well?”

“The Jock? You’ve seen my hot-topic aesthetic, right? We don’t really have much in common. I was here when he moved out here for good, though. Glad he’s here with George and Evelyn though, they take care of each other well. I wasn’t a very good kid but Evelyn was always sweet to me, so I’m glad he’s there to help her. We’ve never really talked much, though.”

“Yea, I guess you’re right. He mentioned that he moved out here young, too. Do you know why that is?”

“Yea, living in a town this small you kinda learn everything about everyone, even if they don’t tell you themselves. Watch out for that, by the way. But it’s not really my story to tell. Is there a reason you’re so curious?”

“Um, no not really, I’m just trying to figure out who’s close to him. I only really ever see him with his girlfriend, Haley.” Caleb sipped his coffee, waiting, as Sebastian spit the last of his out, surprised,

“Girlfriend? Uh, no. Not that.”

“Oh? Really? They’re just always together, I kinda figured they were an item. That’s quite a reaction, though.”

“Uh, yea, they aren’t anything more than friends, unless something serious changed. Again, not my place to say much more.”

“You’re good! I didn’t mean to pry, sorry.”

“It’s cool. Anyways, I gotta meet up with Sam soon, so I should get going.”

“Yea, I gotta close up around here and head to town soon too anyways. Tell Sam hi for me, and tell your Mom thanks again for the cookies. It’s going to be a little while till I build up the funds to improve this place,” he gestured around the room, “but let her know that she’s my first and only choice in contractor.”

“Will do, thanks again for the coffee.” Caleb waved him off from the porch before going back inside to wash the two cups and rinse out the coffee maker. Looking around, he hoped that he had the funds to renovate before winter. The fireplace was warm on the cold nights of spring, but the walls here wouldn’t keep much of the cold out. He’ll have to ask Sebastian if he can talk his mom into some discounts, maybe. Wiping up the coffee that Sebastian accidentally spat on the table, he frowned. Also, that was… quite the reaction. Maybe Alex and Haley had dated before? Or maybe… let’s not get our hopes up, Caleb. Locking up, Caleb headed off towards town to get some shopping done. His chore list was taking longer than he thought it would, and he didn’t want to risk the shops closing before he finished it.

* * *

It was 4 pm. The sun had begun to lower in the sky, but it still beat down hot against the farmer’s back. The cauliflower was harvested, tucked away into five little crates, and the seeds for the next harvest were sown and watered. The green beans still needed picked, but he’d attempt them later, after dinner maybe. Right now, however, he stared down his next opponent. 

The oak tree before him stood oppressively tall. He had cleared the brush around the tree earlier in the week, but now there was no getting around it. If he wanted to expand his field and start his next project, the tree had to go. Axe in hand, he took a deep breath before setting to his task. 

**_THUNK_ **

_oof_

**_THUNK_ **

_Yoba_

**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_ **

_It’s too hot for this._ He thought. His sleeves were rolled all the way up already, so he began to unbutton his flannel. Throwing his sweat soaked shirt to the ground, he picked the axe again.

**_THUNK_ **

**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_ **

**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_ **

**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_**  
**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_ **  
**_THUNK_ **

**WOOF!**

As the tree began to fall away from him, he felt a large shape push itself through his legs. The dog at his feet was familiar, and Rusty barked again before jumping up and licking at Caleb’s face.

Kneeling, he began to pet the puppy. “Aw, baby boy, that’s absolutely disgusting! I love you so much! Who’s a good boy? _Who’s a good boy?_ ” Rusty whined in anticipation. ”It’s you! _You’re the good boy!”_ Dusty barked again, and began to roll around on the ground. His axe forgotten to the side, he started giving the good boy some vigorous belly rubs. Petting him, Caleb noticed something. Rusty had a leash on. Also why was Rusty here? Halting his petting, to Rusty’s pitiful whines, he turned towards the cabin. 30 feet away stood Alex, mouth open. Catching himself, Alex _blushed?_ He quickly cleared his throat and waved his hands, whatever had come over his face fading. 

“Hey there, farmboy!”

“Hey there, dogboy! Lost your pup again? Keep this up and I’m just gonna keep him here.”

“That names worse, you know, and he’d probably like that. He keeps breaking free whenever we’re near here and tracking you down. You keep treats in you back pockets, or something?”

“Damn, I thought it would be better! What else do you do? And I’ll have you know the only snack I keep in these jeans is me.” Caleb brushed his sweat soaked hair back and off his forehead, missing Alex’s eyes widening at the action. “And why wouldn’t he come find me. He loves me! _Don’t you boy. Don’t you love me?_ ”

“Woof!”

“That’s a yes, if you were wondering.”

“I was. Thanks, Caleb. Dusty, come here boy!” Dusty rolled over and looked at Alex, panting, and then was back with his tummy in the air, whining at Caleb. “Yoba, somehow you ruined my guard dog. Dusty, you’re supposed to be intimidating!”

“Aw, he’s too cute to be threatening, _aren’t you boy?_ ” Dusty seemed to bark in agreance, before his ear perked up, and turning right-side up, he dashed into the woods. “Uh, does he do this often?”

“Lately, yes. Historically, never.” Alex let out a deep breath, and the farmer got to his feet.

“Should we go after him? I don’t know what all lives in those woods.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t worry about him, he apparently has a lot of energy in him today, so it’ll be good to have him let it out. And really, I wouldn’t worry. For whatever reason, he seems to have a soft spot for you, but that dog has gotten me out of some pretty rough spots before. That old mutt is perfectly able of fighting off anything you’ve got out here.”

“Hopefully. You here for anything in particular? Maybe jut to trespass on my farm again?” Caleb picked his shirt up off the ground, and re-buttoning it, began to walk back towards the cabin with Alex.

“The only person here interested in trespassing here is Dusty, and from what it sounded like early, I think he has the run of the place.”

“Fair, your dog is too cute to be a farm invader. You weren’t out here for any reason though?”

“Nope, just walking Rusty. Is there a reason you want to hear?”

“Not really, just wanted to make sure your didn’t have any plans this evening.” Caleb grabbed a basket of of his porch and tossed it to Alex, who caught it reflexively, surprised. “While we're waiting for your dog to tire himself out, you can help me pick my green beans.”

“I don’t want to do your chores, Caleb.”

“Chores? Here I am offering you personal, one-on-one farming lessons while you have a bet to win, and you wanna call them chores?” He smirked. ”You’re welcome to wander around the dense, monster-filled forests looking for your protector if you’d rather.”

Alex sighed at hearing his own words used on him, and threw his varsity jacket up over the porch railing. Pulling down the black undershirt that had ridden up chasing Dusty, he followed the farmer towards the crops. Caleb squatted low, and began to show him how to pick the beans from the stalk.

“Alright, so there are only two row of trellises, so it shouldn’t take us long to get through these. I watered earlier in the day, and anything the plants didn’t soak should’ve been baked away by the sun, so don’t worry about gettin’ wet. These beans snap right off the stem, so getting them off shouldn’t be hard. Only put smooth and green beans in the basket. This one here is yellowing, cause it started to turn or there just isn’t enough nutrients for them here. You can pick those and just toss ‘em on the ground. If they’re spoiled, they wont sell, and if they’re stunted, it’s too late for them anyways. The lumpy ones, like this one here, just leave them. They’re too mature to sell, but i can still use them to cook so I’ll do a second sweep later in the evening. If they’re squishy, they go on the ground. And if they’re not as thick as this one,” he said gesturing to his picture perfect example for this lesson, “let em stay on there. So, quick recap, pick the green, firm, smooth beans, trash the yellow, and leave the small and the lumpy ones. Got it?”

Alex, who for his hesitance earlier, nodded, having listened intently to Caleb. Mullners never lose, and that meant taking all the help he could. With gardening at least. “Yup, I should be good to go.”

“Sweet, you get started here, and I’ll get to work on the other row. Let me know if you have any questions.” The two worked in a peaceful silence, interrupted occasionally by some barks from the deep, deep wood. As they rounded to the other side, Alex pointed out a bean full of bugs, which led to The Farmer squeaking and stomping it into the ground. As they neared the end, Caleb was honestly impressed. Alex had kept pace with him, falling behind only slightly, and what would’ve been two hours work was now halved. 

Standing over the four bushels of beans they picked, the farmer smiled. “I’m surprised, Alex, you did well. I didn’t think you’d be able to keep up to my speed, and now I got an extra hour to work with.”

“I don’t want to sound rude, bro, but why wouldn’t I have? You’ve only been at this for a month, it’s not like you’re an expert on it.”

Caleb sighed, dejected. “No, you’re right, I’m still a novice at this too. It’s silly to have thought I would be much better only two weeks in.”

Seeing the farmer look so distressed, Alex tried to back pedal. “Uh, shit, can I change my answer to really good teaching. Because you’re just a really great teacher, that’s it.”

Caleb gave a hollow laugh. “Thanks, Alex but you’re fine. Let’s go find Dusty, it’ll be dark soon.”

“No wait, hold up, did you really think you would master farming in two weeks? I’m an expert in working out because I’ve been doing it since I was 15. That’s ten years of work I put into it, and there are still guys, and girls, out there that are better than me at it. I’m decent at girdball and that took, what, twelve years of work? Why do you expect to be perfect at this in less than a quarter of one?”

“Because I have to be, Alex! It’s not like opening a farm is cheap! And I’ve got two degrees I still have to pay off, and seeds aren’t cheap either! And the more I invest the farm, the more have to work, because the plants need watering,and setting up an irrigation system costs a fortune, and-”

And the farmers rant was cut short, a sharp yowelling front the forest, followed by a sprinting gray mass interrupting them. Quickly, Rusty’s barks were heard as he barreled out of the woods after it. Startled, the two men watched as Dusty chased whatever he was after around to the opposite side of the cabin. Growling, followed immediately by a hissing was heard, and suddenly Dusty yelped, and dashed back around the cabin. Running in between Caleb and Alex, he cowered behind his owner’s legs. Chasing him, the gray blur stopped in front of them, and hissed. 

At their feet stood a very small, very angry, kitten. 

“Rusty, boy, is this what you’re afraid of?” Alex asked as he grabbed for his collar, his leash gone from his tromp through the woods.

“So you’re _sure_ he’s a guard dog? He’s running from a tiny baby kitten! Come here little guy.” Caleb made kissy noises as he squatted in front of the cat. “Did the big scary dog scare you? Who do you belong to?”

“Caleb, watch out, that thing could have rabies. There are plenty of ferals running around in these woods, so who knows what that thing could have.”

“That thing? Look at him, Alex, he’s afraid! Dusty must’ve scared him half to death. And I don’t see any foam, I think I’m good.” Caleb stretched his hand out towards the growling cat, letting it smell him before scratching behind its ears. “Aw, did the big bad puppy scare you baby? It’s ok he’s just a big softie. Come here.” Lifting the kitten up, he showed them to Alex. “See? Totally safe.”

“I don’t know about that, man, Rusty is shaking over here. Maybe it’s demonic.”

“Demonic? Never. I think Rusty has just gone a lot more soft than you realize. Does he have any scratches?”

Alex looked him over, blocking eyesight with the cat with his body. “No, he looks fine. No marks, just scared.”

“See, just a softie. _Isn’t he Mr. Fluffypants?_ ” The newly named Mr. Fluffypants growled.

“God, please don’t call them that.” Pulling Rusty’s collar, Alex put some distance between the two animals.

“Why? Do you feel they’re more of a Ms. Fluffypants?” The renamed Ms. Fluffypants hissed again at the dog.

“No, that’s not it. I should go, Rusty’s spooked and it’s getting late anyways. Thanks for the lesson Caleb, it helped a lot. Narrowed you chance of winning this bet from slim to none. I’ll catch you later.”

“See ya, Alex.” Caleb stopped bouncing the kitten like a baby, “And thank you too. Be safe.”

“Will, do.”

“Might be more kittens out there.” And Caleb winked, waving as much as he could as he carried his new friend up the porch stairs. The dour mood that had taken him earlier was gone, replaced by a strange sense of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Look at that! Exactly 1 week! 5 month hiatus who? Realistically, it's probably gonna be more like 2 weeks between updates, occasionally 1 if work and school are slow. If its more than 2, feel free to harass me here or on my tumblr. I think I'm gonna explore the Farmer's friendship with Seb in this story, because I don't really see too much of that in fics. Let me know what you think in the comments! Also, yay i doubled the length of the fic this chapter


	4. The Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Farmer updates his pad, the gang visits the hospital, and we see things through Alex's eyes.

#### 

Spring 21

Over the week, Caleb found the time to get his new furry friend to the doctor. Following an awkward and unsuccessful appointment with Harvey, he headed to see Marnie. His pet was healthy, a girl, and quickly spayed and vaccinated. He had texted his mom the good news, and sure enough, the next day a package arrived bearing gifts for June’s first grandchild. Among the normal mix of supplies (food, bowls, litter box, 10 different types of toys), laid a sparkly pink collar with a bell and a name tag, bearing her full legal name. Ms. Bean X Fluffypants, just Bean to her friends.

Just having Bean around, the work of the week passed faster. Having her buoyed his spirits. Whether she was prowling the fields while he dug up his harvest, walking alongside him as he foraged for spring flowers, or laying on his lap as he read in the evening, it was easy to maintain a positive attitude while she was at his side. 

On the morning of the 21st, Caleb woke with Bean asleep on his chest. Not wanting to wake her, and also not wanting to get out of bed, he laid in the slowly lightening cabin and looked around his room. His closet door was shut, but he had left his bathroom door open to let Bean have access to her litter box. He only just managed to fit it into the room, wedged between toilet and the tub. He sighed, Bean shifting in response, looking at how bare the room still looked. He remember it seeming so much bigger when he was little, and that was chock full of Grandpa’s memorabilia and furniture. 

Over the course of almost a month now, all he had managed to gather was the small dining set that rested in his kitchen corner, and an old, flower patterned couch that sat in the opposite one. A gift from Pierre, the ugly thing looked out of place no matter where he put it. Currently, it was pointed towards the gift that Evelyn had donated after his first week, a 30 year old box TV with a matching 30 year old stand. He had thanked her profusely, but he really only ever had the time to check the weather on it. 

He sighed again, soliciting a mewl from his kitten. The barrenness of the place, the floors only scattered with cat toys, the walls only covered in water damage, was beginning to get to him. He had put a serious amount of energy into the farm this week, only leaving the property two or three times. Not including nightly trips to the bathhouse, of course. He hadn’t run into Alex again, assuming he was an earlier-in-the-day kind of gym rat, but his first time back he had noticed a shiny new lock on their locker.

Even with the spa, his body still felt sore from the work, not that that didn’t have its benefits. The work he been doing had slowly started to build his muscle mass back close to where it was in his competition-era days. He still had most of the weight he had gained over the years, but now it had a strong layer of muscle under the surface, and he found that he liked the way it looked. The work didn’t just have physical benefits either, he had made some serious profits this week as well. His crops grew in faster than he expected, and honestly larger than he felt was normal, even with his close care.

He had done the math, and he had all the money he needed for what he planned on growing for the summer, so maybe it was time to spend some on himself. A shopping trip to the city sounded like the perfect remedy to his current blues. He only had a little work to do this morning, and maybe he could convince Lewis to let him borrow the truck. He could grab some new clothes, now that he actually knew what kinds he needed for farm work, as well as some sturdier boots. Maybe he could afford some wall art or rugs for the cabin, too. He certainly wasn’t doing well enough to renovate the cabin, but maybe he could afford to have Robin fix a few things around the house that were past his skill level. The plans already lifting his mood, he gently slid Bean off his chest, and ignoring her protests, got to work on his day.

* * *

It was around 3 pm when Caleb got back to Stardew Valley. He had called Robin about new wallpaper and fixing the porch swing as he rode into the city, and now on his return the truck was heavy with his purchases. He’d arranged for delivery on some of the larger finds, but it was still took two full arms to carry the goods out of the truck bed. Dropping the keys off at the mayor's, he let Lewis know he filled up the tank, before heading home with both arms heavy. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, and he nodded at everyone that waved to him, stopping a moment to say hello to Evelyn as she worked on one of the beds in town. Getting close to Pierre’s, he notice Alex and Haley hanging around Rusty’s doghouse. Alex was tossing his girdball up and down, while Hayley was taking action shots of him.

Catching sight of the farmer, Alex smiled, and called out, “Hey! Heads up!” And suddenly, for the second time this month, there was a girdball flying at him with his arms full of shopping bags. 

Luckily, Alex had given him plenty of air, the ball arcing high in the sky before coming down him. Caleb had just enough time to, somewhat carefully, drop all his bags to the cobblestones before ball reached him. Catching it in both hands, he clutched it to heis chest to make sure he didn’t drop it. Fuming, he yelled out, “Alex, you dumbass!” before whipping the ball right back at him.

Right at Alex.

Well, right at Alex’s face.

The boy, shocked at the speed of the ball, didn’t have time to get his hands up in time. With a sickening crunch, the ball hit him square on the nose before falling to the ground. A beat of silence landed before the blood started pouring. 

“Ew! Ew! Oh my god Alex, that’s so disgusting!” Haley yelled as Alex tried to stem the bleeding with his hands.

Alex answered in a distant voice, “I thibnk ibs broken, ib hurbs so much Hayley.”

Mortified, the famer ran over to the pair, leaving his bags behind. “Alex! Are you ok? Why didn’t you catch that?”

“Faabt.” He looked confused that the word was not coming out how he wanted it to, and found another, “Quibck.” He glared at the farmer, as the blood kept coming. Ripping off his flannel, the farmer tore off an arm, throwing the rest to the ground. Bundling it up, he held the makeshift rag up to Alex’s face, giving it to him to try and stem the flow.

Grabbing one of Alex’s arms, he turned to Hayley. “Help me get him to the clinic. Please.”

“Dumbasses,” she said shaking her head. She grabbed Alex’s other arms and the two led him towards Harvey’s, Alex more concerned with stemming his nosebleed than where he was headed. As they got close to the hospital, raindrops began to fall on their heads. Caleb kicked open the clinic door with his foot, and the trio entered. Harvey, resting his head in his hands, looked up them startled for a minute before rushing them back into an operating room. Propping up Alex on a bed, Harvey thanked them for the delivery, before shooing the other two out into the waiting room.

Luckily, somehow neither of them got any blood on them, and they sat in silence, as rain fell, until Caleb couldn’t take it any more.

“I feel so guilty. Miserably, miserably, guilty.” he wailed, putting his face in his hands.

Hayley snorted, “Don’t. That boy has broken his nose so many times I’m surprised it’s not permanently bent. Once, when we were 5, he ran straight into the garage, full force. Cried like a baby.”

“...Why?”

“Because I bet he wouldn’t. That idiot has never turned down a bet once in his life.”

“But-but I threw the ball right at his face, full force! I was pissed that pulled he that shit again and I just whipped it at him!”

“Good, maybe he learned his lesson finally.” Hayley sighed. “I love that boy, but that’s has been favorite trick since high school. I can’t tell you the number of lunches I lost to the old “Heads-up”. Honestly I can’t remember the number of art projects he accidentally ruined, especially Senior year when he had that crush on one of the pottery students.”

“Oh, I didn’t know it was a running gag.”

“Yea, I thought he had stopped it after I knocked the air out of him 5 years ago, but I guess he’s back to his old devices.”

“You-you knocked the air out of him? _How_?”

“Listen, you don’t grow up next to the first-string quarterback without getting dragged into some weight training sessions. Plus I was captain of our Cheer Squad, so ya know. I know how to use my weight.”

“Oh.” Caleb was impressed. “You really think he’ll be okay?”

“I think he’s going to be just fine.” Harvey answered, walking into the room. “Just a bruised nose, nothing more. The bleeding has stopped, and with a few ibuprofen he’ll be right as rain. He’ll be black and blue for maybe a week, but luckily, you hit just to the side of his nose, not spot on.”

“Yea, come on Caleb, we’re gonna have to put you in workshops to improve your aim. I expect a concussion next time.” Alex came out after the doctor, and he looked _terrible_. The blood was gone from his face and arms, but his shirt was covered. He had a white wad of cotton coming out of each nostril, which stood out fiercely against the black and blue blob that used to be the center of Alex’s face. “With an arm like that you could try out for the Tunnelers next spring.”

“Alex! I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve _only_ ruined my most precious treasure: my good looks.” Haley let out a deep sigh. Alex turned to her, “Hayley, Hayley! Will you still love me with my greatest asset spoiled by this villian?”

“Alex, I wouldn’t love your ugly mug if you were the last man on earth, and you know that.”

“Woman! You wound me!”

Haley looked at him seriously for a second, “You sure you’re good?”

“Uh huh, feel like I did when I was 5. And 8, And 12, 15, 15 and 18.”

“You said 15 twice.” Hayley pointed out.

“Yea remember Freshman football training?” Hayley nodded. Alex pointed accusingly at Caleb. “You. Trying to win this bet the easy way, huh? Trying to take out the competition?”

“Alex, you threw the ball at me! I had to drop all of my-” Caleb remembered his shopping bags, “-ah, shit, my bags! I gotta go! Sorry again, Alex!” And Caleb ran outside into the storm. A few minutes later, the three inside saw a figure running past, towards the farm, no overshirt and 6 soaked bags clutched in their arms.

* * *

#### 

Spring 22

It took the rest of the evening to get Caleb’s life together. Bean, upset with being left alone in the house all day, had completely destroyed the couch. Remnants of her kill laid scattered around the cabin, and an exhausted Caleb sighed as he picked the debris up, dragging the couch out to the side of the road once the rain slowed down. He sorted through the soaking bags, drying out his finds on the counter, while throwing his new clothes in his washer. 

The next day around noon, as he was hanging his new clothes to dry, Robin stopped by. She quickly fixed the porch to reasonable level. The swing was mounted back to the ceiling, and the few holes in the floorboards were repaired. Moving into the house, she began the long process of tearing down the old damaged wallpaper from his grandpa, and started to repaint the house. It took until the farmer came home from the bathhouse that night for her to finish, the inside of the house now a light pink.

The Farmer woke to the sound of a delivery truck that morning, and in his excitement to decorate, quickly threw off the haze of sleep and set to work decorating his home. A clock above the door, a new bed set, new rugs to cover the cold floors in the morning, new bakeware, a few lamps, and various little pots to put seedlings in. It was 1 in the afternoon by the time he was finished, but he was happy with what he saw. 

The cabin had become his home.

He felt the ownership he felt before, but now felt a bit of belonging. No longer was he living like a boarder in someone else's home, he was living how he chose. It brought a tear to his eye, and as he wiped it away, he planned out the rest of his day. Grabbing his basket, he ran through his list of help wanted ads he had gathered in the past few days. He ran through his fridge and the chest at the end of his bed for as many things he could find. He was doing decently now, but a little extra income wasn’t bad in case tragedy struck.

Heading out the door, he gave Bean a few scratches goodbye, and set of towards town. The day was nice, and the heat of the coming summer could be felt in the gaps where the sun shone through the leaves above. Caleb was in a good mood when he entered the village, and got to work distributing his gifts. A turnip for caroline. A daffodil for Sam. A amethyst to Abigail - no questions asked. His basket lighter, and his pockets heavier, he headed over towards one of his last deliveries.

Entering 1 River Road, Caleb called out a greeting. Getting a grunt from George, he headed into the kitchen where he heard Evelyn baking.

“Hey there, Evelyn! I saw your note on the bulletin board. You mentioned needing some potatoes for soup?”

“Oh yes dear! I thought no one would even read that, let alone deliver. Do you have it with you?”

“Yup, I brought potatoes, as well as turnips and carrots in case you needed them.”

“Oh, Caleb, you shouldn't have.” Evelyn grabbed her coinpurse off the dining room table. “Now, lets see how much do I owe you…”

“Not a thing Mrs. Mullner. Everything here is a gift.”

“Oh, Caleb, I insist! You’re still working to get the farm up and running, I don’t want to take from you.”

“It’s not taking, Evelyn, I’m still paying back the gift of that TV. Plus, I’m sure Alex would rough me up some if I made you pay out your nose for a few gifts.”

“Alright, dear, whatever makes you happy. I can make some even better soup with these, should help him heal up right.”

“Oh, uh, speaking of that, how is he doing?”

“Well, don’t let him tell you otherwise. He likes to milk sympathy for his wounds, did it ever since he was 5, running into my garage.”

“Do you think he’d mind if I stopped in on him?”

“Oh yes, dear, why don’t you go check how he’s doing.”

Caleb headed down the hall and knocked on Alex’s door. Hearing a ‘come in!’, he entered, and his mouth fell open.

* * *

Alex was on his bed scrolling through Twitter when he heard Caleb walk in the house. Scrambling, threw his phone to the bottom of the bed, and grabbed a pair of work out shorts from the top of his hamper. Throwing off his sweatshirt and sweatpants, he pulled up his shorts and grabbed his weights. _If I do the heaviest one’s I can probably start sweating before he get in here_. A few pumps in, his arms ached but he could feel a bead of sweat running down his back already.

“Oh yes, dear, why don’t you go check how he’s doing.” Ah, fuck, 20 seconds to pick a good pose for The Farmer to walk in on. Dropping his weights, he grabbed his barbell. Lifting it up to his shoulders, he lowered into a squat, just as he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he shouted over his shoulder, lowering into another low squat.

“Alex, I- oh.” Caleb entered his room and stopped. Looking back, he could see a blush coming over the farmer as he lowered into another squat. _Nice_.

“Oh, hey Caleb. Sorry I don’t have a shirt on. I haven’t been able to make it up to the gym lately, ya know because of my horrible deformity, so I’ve been having to get my gains in here.” Finishing his set, he dropped the barbell back in it’s spot. No response yet. Alex walked up to him, waving a hand in front of his face. “Uh, Caleb? You in there, bud?”

“Alex!” The farmers answered in a high pitched voice. Clearing his throat, his voice seemed to return to normal, the blush not disappearing. “Alex, um, I just stopped by to drop some things off for your grandma. And I just wanted to check you out - er - check in on you! How’s the face?”

Alex smirked, happy to see his work had paid off. “Perfect as always, dashingly handsome despite _your_ best attempts.” It wasn’t. It ached like hell, though he felt the bruising gave him a certain rouge-ish charm. It didn’t.

“I really am sorry, Alex. Do you need anything? I can grab some ice for you, or run to Pierre’s if you’re being honest about not wanting to be seen.”

“Uh, no. You’re good, Caleb.” Alex was a little taken aback by the honesty of The Farmer. He had expected some banter back, not Caleb looking genuinely sorry. “It’s, uh, honestly fine. The pain went away last night, and I know I may come off as vain, but I’m not _vain_ vain. If ya know what I mean. Honestly, though, I meant what I said in the clinic. I didn’t expect you to have that much force behind your throw.” Alex could feel his face warming, _why was he blushing_? “Anyways I should probably apologize for throwing the ball at you. Haley chewed my ear off about it for the rest of Sunday. It was kinda a dick move. Twice.”

The Farmer nodded. “Yea it was. Dick.” The farmer laughed at Alex’s forlorn expression, “I forgive you though. We good?”

“Yea man, were good.” Alex held his hand you to the farmer, and brought him in for a chest bump. “I’m sorry too.”

Pushing off of him, the Farmer wiped his hands off on his pants. “Ew, Alex! You’re covered in sweat! I take it back, we’re not good.” And the farmer slammed the door to Alex’s laughter. Alex could hear him say goodbye to his grandparents before he heard the front door close too. _I must be getting out of shape_ ,he thought, _that wasn’t nearly enough squats to have my heart pumping this long_.

* * *

That wasn’t the only visit Alex got that night. Around an hour later, while he was lounging on his bed back in his sweats, he heard someone enter and talk to granny for a bit. His door was thrown open, this time with no knock. Alex balked at the image of Haley standing tall in his doorway, an intense look lighting up her eyes.

“Hey, dumbass.” Haley stood still in door frame, hand at her hips.

“I’m assuming you mean me?”

“Yes, you.” Haley strode in, kicking the door shut with her foot. “Guess who I just talked to?”

“The Governor? The Queen of Sauce? Yoba?”

“No, numbskull,” she slapped his arm to move over, plopping down on the bed beside him, “a certain farmer friend. A farmer who had turned a certain shade of maroon when I asked him what he’d been up to today.” Alex himself started to blush, diverting his attention to his phone. “It turns out, he had been talking to some buff idiot _who apologized to him_.”

“Mmhmm?” Alex scooted to the edge of his bed, entirely engrossed in his phone, which he now realized was upside down.

Haley knocked his phone to the floor, and straddled him, grabbing his ears and shaking hard. “Who ARE you? And what did you to my friend!”

“OW! Ow, Haley, fuck off. I have a broken face, you ass.”

Haley stopped her shaking, but kept his ears in a vicelock. “Did that ball knock something loose in your head? What happened to the stubborn, mule of a man I knew. What happened to the man I’ve only heard apologize to me _once_ , after I stopped talking to him for a month? Who are you, apologizing to someone you’ve known for a month, over some dropped groceries? What’s gotten into you!”

“Nothing Haley, geez. Get off of me.” He hoped the bruising covered his own, worsening blush. “Can’t a bro just acknowledge his mistakes in an open and honest conversation with another bro, without being admitted to the mental ward?”

Haley’s eyes narrowed. “Oh my god. You have a crush, don’t you?”

Alright, there was no way the bruising covered up that blush. “What? No! Me? Never!” Haleys lock on his ears tightened. “Ow! Alright! Maybe! A little one. Maybe!”

Haley let out a whoop of triumph, fist pumping the air. Alex took advantage of the celebration, bucking his hips and throwing Haley back on the bed beside him. “Can you be slightly less obnoxious?”

“I knew it! I was suspicious ever since photos I took of Caleb kept disappearing, but now , _I know_.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. And I don’t see how my love life is any of your business.”

“Give me three guesses and I’ll tell you where you’re hiding them.”

“They’re not here, Haley. I’m not stealing any of your pictures. Did you check under your bed? Maybe you just lost them.”

Haley hopped off the bed, and spun around his room. “Let see, you stopped hiding things under your mattress 8th grade… Are they in a sports book? You’d know that would be the last place I checked.” Thumbing through a few of the less dusty books, she frowned. “Could you be hiding them under your garbage can? No. Alex there’s far too many protein bar wrappers in here. What else do you eat? If not here then…” Haley’s eyes locked onto his desk, and began heading towards it. “Ah, is it in-”

“No!” Alex launched himself off the bed, trying to stop her, before realizing how obvious he made it. She wouldn’t give up after something that telling, no matter what. Defeated, he dropped back down to the edge of the bed.

Reaching the desk, she opened a few drawers before she found them. “Oh,” she said softly, “Oh, honey.” She pulled the stack of pictures out of the drawer, spreading them out on the desk. “There’s-there’s a lot more than I remembered taking, Alex. How long has it been?” She pulled out a pink, one sleeved flannel. “Oh, Alex.”

Alex looked to the floor. “I don’t see how any of this is your business Haley. Please. Drop it.”

Haley left the pictures, and sat down on the bed besides him. “Alex, you know I love you, more than anything, right? You’re the brother I never had, and we’ve been through so much shit together. I’m not trying to be mean, I’m really not. It’s just- It’s just it’s you, Alex. You get so, obstinate, so single minded when you find a new interest.”

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not, Alex, it really isn’t. It’s one of the things I admire most about you. You just hyperfocus, and everything else falls to the wayside. You told me that next spring is the year you’re gonna try for the Tunnelers again. I know you can make it Alex, but it also might be your last chance if you don’t take it. You’re 25. You’re not old by any means but soon it’s going to be you up against younger and equally talented kids and-”

“I know, Haley! I know!” Alex shouted, dropping his head into his hands. Softer, he continued, “I know. I really do. You don’t need to remind me of the ever-approaching threat of failure. My anxiety is bad enough as it is.”

“I’m sorry, Alex, that’s not what I meant to do.” She paused. “I just want you to be happy, you know that. Like really, truly genuinely happy. The happiness you want, not what anyone else wants from you. And you know I’m gonna be here at your side offering whatever help I can no matter what it is you’re chasing. I just don’t- I just don’t want to see you hurt like that again.” Haley moved her hand to Alex’s knee, and the boy winced out of instinct. “You’re really close to where you wanted to be, Alex, I just don’t want you to get distracted at the 90 yard-line, and end up hating yourself for what could have been.”

Alex took several deep breaths into his hands, Haley rubbing circles on his back. Eventually, he raised his head, eyes red. “Thank you, Haley. It’s- It’s not anything serious. It’s a small crush. He’s new and cute and can throw a ball almost as fast as I can. It’s not something I plan on pursuing. It’s a small crush, nothing that’s going to derail me.”

“Okay, hun. I trust you. You know you can always talk to me about, anything right? I’m here for you.”

“I know, I know. We’ve been here too many times for you to remind me. It means the world.”

“Good. Hugs?”

Alex sighed, “Hugs,” and was knocked over by the force of Haley’s tackle.

* * *

#### 

Spring 24

### 

12:00 am

It was midnight in the Mullner home, and Alex couldn’t sleep again. The moonlight glinted off the photo’s Haley took out, and was drawn to them again. Moving to sweep them all back into the drawer, he stopped. There were a lot of them weren’t there?

* * *

Dusty had run ahead, damn him. He did _not_ want to get lost in creepy Ol’ man Henry’s abandoned farm again. He heard a woof and a shout, and ran towards it. Calling out, he heard a new voice answer. Coming up on Dusty, he saw someone he had never seen before, a rare occurrence in Stardew Valley. Between the moonlight above and the abandoned phone with it’s glaring flashlight, the strange seemed to be wrapped in an otherworldly glow. The new Farmer, Caleb he learned, was nice. A little long in a handshake, but nice. As he lead Dusty into his pen, he could still feel the clamp of his hand around his own.

* * *

Alex watched, damn it what was his name again? Whoever, The Farmer, scrabble up the cliff face. It was the second time he had attempted it, and it was the second time he watched him slide back down, no higher up. He felt bad for the kid, but why should he offer help? Plus he’d probably be embarrassed to find out he’d been seen at this. Probably best to just not mention this at all. 

Looking up he saw a flower at the top of the cliff. _Was that what he was after_? He could probably get up there and grab it for him the easy way - the trail led right up to it just a bit further on. He could say it was for Evelyn, yea, that way he wouldn’t be embarrassed about someone seeing him scrabble up a dirt wall. 

He felt warm hands close around his and was able to hide his raised heartbeat with the honest admiration the man managed to scale the cliff. As he led Caleb deeper into Cindersap, he most definitely did not notice how the dappled sunlight fell across his freckles. Not at all.

* * *

The Farmer laid passed out under the massive magnolia tree. The kids had been cute playing with the new guy, but he’d probably be knocked out too if he had to keep up with Vincent’s wild energy. Haley was too busy taking pictures of the ducks to notice the storm approaching, but he doubted Caleb wanted to wake up soaked. He pointed the farmer out and suggested she take some pics of him. 

Approaching him, Alex was glad he let Haley take the lead. The kid had that otherworldly glow about him again. Wearing a woven flower crown and covered in soft pink petals, the farmer looked like something out of a fairy tale. Like a princess. Who needed a kiss to wake up. On those soft, pink lips. 

He would’ve been smoother, but Haley was there, and she’d never leave him alone for flirting. The farmer made it hard not to, though. He challenged him, _what the hell, that was his move_ , and he was lucky the rain hit before Haley realized what was happening.

* * *

Seeing Seb was odd, but nice. Why was he up here? Was he smoking again? He was still wondering that when he walked into the changing room, startled to see Caleb there. Caleb seemed embarrassed, like Alex had walked in on something. He was acting strange for some reason- did he leave his locker unlocked? That could be it, or maybe Seb had… It didn’t matter, and his workout cleared his mind. Completely. And the little glances he would steal of the farmer floating in the tub was nothing besides curiosity. How often was someone else in the bathhouse when he was working out? Just curiosity. 

His challenge worked, like he thought it would. Turns out the farmer was just as quick to accept a bet as he was. Or maybe, maybe it was just bets that he knew he could win. Alex wasn’t used to being shown up at sports, and his mind spun at the loss of funds from his ice cream stand. It took quite a few laps to lose his mind in the burn of his muscles.

* * *

Dusty broke free, again. Was there something about this farm that spooked him? Or something that drew him in? Regardless he chased after him. When he broke through the treeline, he could see the farmer in the distance. Drawing closer, Alex caught up with Dusty, grabbing his leash. He looked up at the farmer to shout an apology for trespassing again, but when he caught sight of Caleb, his voice died in his throat and his jaw dropped.

Caleb was shirtless. His back, tan, and muscles rippling under a thick layer of sweat. He watched as he drew his axe back, and slammed it into the tree in front of him. Time froze as Caleb began to chop, growing in intensity each time the axe met wood. Yoba, he wasn’t kidding when he said that farmwork built muscle. Maybe he could ask Caleb if he could help out around the farm…

As Alex faded into thought, Dusty pulled on his leash. Breaking free, the dog barreled towards Caleb.

* * *

As Alex was rushed into the clinic, he couldn’t help but notice how warm, how strong the farmers hands felt steering him. As Caleb and Haley were escorted out of the room, Harvey began fussing with his face, checking for damages. Once he was sure Alex wasn’t dying, he took the standard vitals.

“Hm, that’s strange.”

“Hm?”

“Your heartbeat is much too high for an accident as minor as this one. Do you have a family history of high blood pressure?”

“No, not really. Is everything ok?”

“It should be, it seems to be going down now. Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll take you back out to Haley and the Farmer.” Harvey frowned, his hand still on Alex’s pulse. “Hm, that’s odd, it’s back up ag- ah.”

“What is it, Harvey?”

“Nothing, Alex, nothing to worry about. Nothing medical at least.”

* * *

Today, what was that? Why was it so important Caleb saw him working out? Oh Yoba, he did _squats_ in front of him. And he definitely said sorry more often than Haley thought. The last time was… shit, it was to Haley. Sophomore year. _Nine years ago_. Maybe that was a big deal. 

Alex shook himself, and pushed all the pictures into the drawer, slamming it. _Yoba, this isn’t just a small crush, is it?_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! I'll be out of town for the rest of the week and I didn't want to wait, cuz I really liked this chapter. The next on should be up on time because it'll be a fun one to write >:). I originally planned on doing some back and forth between who was narrating, but oops it's already chapter 4 so we had some catching up to do on Alex's take of events. When I first started writing this fic, I was going to have the Farmer be in the Clinic from ball related injuries in the first chapter, but I think I like this scene a lot more. Also, Haley! I felt bad I hadn't really included her a lot so expect some more best friend action coming up soon.
> 
> For those of you interested, I just started a 76 different kisses prompt for Alex/Farmer, because I wanted to write some lovin' but also not rush the plot. So! Check that out if that's up your alley.
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving comments and Kudos, it really helps me write!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! It's gonna be kinda slow, with the focus on Alex and the Farmer's relationship. I'm sure there are errors, but if you have any feedback you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://buttsareforloving.tumblr.com).


End file.
